I Always Loved You
by Mrscreativebaby
Summary: An AJPUNK love story


**New story :) hope you guys love it :)**

* * *

Chapter one Caught his eye

You never know when you really make it until it finally hits you … I mean literally hits you…. I had just finished my match with Katlyn for the divas championship … and well you can probably guess how that went … yup you guessed it I hold in my hot little hands the pink shinny butterfly. I did it …. I actually did it … it was always my dream to be divas champ and now that I finally am it just seems unreal… I went to the back to see how Katlyn was after all we gave each other a really good beat down.. I found outside the women's locker room with a smile and arms open wide.

"Hey Champ how you feeling"

"It doesn't feel real … is it real … pinch me…. OHHHHH!"

"What you said pinch you"

"Not literally dork butt"

"Well next time don't say that so loudly next time… I am so proud of you AJ"

"Thank you …. Thank you this … this means a lot to me"

"Now you know with great power comes great responsibility with this championship"

"Oooh you had to quote from Spiderman really?

"Yes... Yes I did … Oh hey look it's your boy toy"

I turned to see what two toned hair was talking about … and there he was standing there coming my way smiling at me. I took to seconds for it to register he was actually coming over to me. Somehow in those two seconds my mind had slown his movement towards us in order to savor the moment and etch it completely into my brain.

"Well hello ladies"

"Punk"

"Punk"

"Congrats champ well done… great match you guys"

All I could do while he talked was scan his body… oh god was it noticeable… he just looked so good with his mutton chops and his short yet spiky hair … and those green eyes my god they'd melt my heart with just one look… I finally got a hold of myself and tuned in on what he was actually say now… all I could here now was Katlyn chuckling at me… that's when she got the great idea to walk off and leeve me alone with the man she knows I am like crushing on like a school girl..

"well at hate to do this to you AJ and Punk but I am kinda sore and tired so I will just leave you two to it"

"wha Wait … umm"

"Night Katlyn make sure you see Doc before you go to sleep"

"Night Punk … Night AJ"

She walked off with a proud smirk on her face …. As if she had hooked us up or something …. That is until the unexpected happened….

"So champ you gonna hit the pillow soon too or?"

"Umm no not yet … not even tired..."

"Ooh well do you maybe want to hang out … get a bit to eat ... not listen to me talk?

"What now why would I not listen to you talk Punk?"

"I was joking to make the situation less awkward for you… apparently not a very good joke"

"OOOh ... Ooh ... I got it … now ... um I can hang ... only if you want to hang?

"I did ask so that means I do Aj"

He chuckled at what I said... Which was stupide of me because he is the one who suggested it…. We walked and talked some more till we reached his bus... he went in first then reached his hand out

"Come on in I don't bit"

"That's not what I heard"

"Ooh and what have you heard?"

"Now that was a joke"

"Ha, ha I see so that's how you do it… We'll have a seat would like something to drink? … I got water and … water"

"Hmmm I will have the water please"

"Good choice"

He grabbed two waters out of his tiny little frig hand one to me and sat down … I was starting to feel less and less nervous around him and more and more comfortable. I drank my water as he did his and just continued to talk… that is until he crashed his lips into mine…. I didn't know what was happening nor tried to make sense at the moment I just let it happen… was he actually kissing me or was I making things up in my head… I broke the kiss and slightly smiled which made him smile… I wasn't prepared for what he was about to say next

"AJ … since the last time we kissed I have wanted to do this for a long time"

"Really… I didn't think you felt anything after that kiss"

"Oh I did …."

I look straight into those green orbs of his and completely melted… what was he trying to say to me that he liked me… ooh boy …

"Punk?"

"Phil... my name is Phil"

"Phil… what are you saying?"

"I am saying AJ I like you a lot and have for some time now?

My heart stopped after that sentence was said and my eyes filled with tears…. He likes me ….

"Aj? ooh god please don't cry"

"April"

"What?"

"My name is April"

He looked at me and smiled held me close and kissed me again this time I held nothing back letting him know how I truly felt about him to… we made out for seemed an hour … I broke the kiss again this time out of breath and looked at the time …

"Phil? I have to go back to my hotel"

"Why can't you stay here?"

"I want to but not to night this is still … a little bit for me to proses and take in"

"Well then I shall see you tomorrow …can I at least take you back to your hotel?"

"I would like that… thank you"

The bus started its engines and drove me straight to my hotel… Phil insisted he walk me to my room… we took the elevator with big smiles on our faces… when we finally approached my room door I turned around only to meet his lips to mine again and a soft passionate kiss good night… that is it was rudly interrupted by Katlym opening the door to find us…

"Hi … guys"

She looked at us and smiled widly

"see you two had a nice night … so anyway if you two are done playing tonsal hokey AJ I think you should rest up"

"she is right I should… well I will see you tomorrow …Phil… night"

And with a slight kiss to his lips I had placed I watched him walk off and disappear… Katlyn said nothing after that only smiled at me…

"hey Punk!"

"kofi?... where were you man?"

"I was on the bus sleeping.. heard you and AJ talking and then it went silent .. you two ok ?"

"Oh ya we are fine"

"Well I know that look you kissed her finally didn't you?"

"Yes…. Ha, ha she caught my eye a while ago was just waiting to get her to myself … I think this may be a good thing"


End file.
